The present invention relates generally to hinges for laundry equipment such as dryers.
In many laundry machines, such as front-load washing machines, the hinges for the door require:                a. protrusion of the door forward of any parts surrounding the door,        b. cutout areas in areas surrounding the door, that are attached to, and rotate with the hinge, or        c. double pivot hinges, in which both pivots rotate unconstrained, and in the same direction.        
The first two solutions require undesirable aesthetic choices. The third must rely on precise pivot tension, large gaps between parts, or spring mechanisms that limit, but don't always prevent binding between the door and the surrounding front panel, due to incorrect sequencing of the two pivots. It requires long hinge arms (large moment, less stability), and that one of the two pivots is placed inside the machine's housing. Cutouts through which the arm(s) pass become necessary.
An additional problem is that the inherent differences between washing machine and dryer construction prevents the use of the more common double hinge on dryers. Dryer drums are much larger than washer drums, and don't allow adequate space to pierce the machine's front panels. The typical solution is to use a single pivot hinge on the dryer only, which results in a mismatch of both kinematics and aesthetics between washer and dryer pairs.
A constrained kinematic hinge is disclosed for use on a washing machine in EP 0616069, however, this hinge is mounted to the flat front surface surrounding the opening in the front panel of the washer, precisely in the same region where a seal element is provide between the door and the opening, thus requiring the opening size to be reduced to accommodate the mounting of the hinge.
It would be an improvement in the art if a hinge and mounting arrangement for the hinge were provided for a laundry machine that would address the problems of the prior art.